Rosalie's Café
by Estrella'black
Summary: DLC. Edward trabaja en un café abierto toda la noche. Bella no quiere ir a casa, así que decidí acampar ahí por la noche. Son los únicos ahí, así que Edward decide entablar una conversación. Algunas veces es más fácil hablar con un extraño...B/E Oscuro.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Así que, hace un año, en un día como hoy, subí mi primer fanfic de Crepúsculo. Era "Milk of regret," Una historia de Luna Nueva, oscura y de universo alternativo sobre Bella yendo a un manicomio porque Edward la había dejado y no quería recordarlo (no les recomiendo leerlo porque no es muy bueno y es algo asqueroso.) Después de subirlo recuerdo haber ido al archivo y ver todas esas historias con muchos reviews, y me sentí celosa. Seguía diciéndome a mí misma "Dios, nunca podría tener todos esos reviews. Quiero decir, cinco, seis, siete, reviews por capitulo, es algo loco." Después de una semana, mi historia obtuvo nueve reviews. Después de eso el número solo siguió subiendo. Quiero agradecerles a todos quienes me han apoyado este primer año, y espero estar aquí para celebrar un año más en FF :)

Decidí hacer algo que no había hecho en un tiempo. Este es un one-shot serio con humor en él. Quería hacer algo que aspiraba hacer cual entré por primera vez en fanfiction.

**Summary: ONE-SHOT **Edward trabaja en un café abierto toda la noche. Bella no quiere ir a casa, así que decidí acampar ahí por la noche. Son los únicos ahí, así que Edward decide entablar una conversación. Algunas veces es más fácil hablar con un extraño...B/E Oscuro. Summary pobre.

**Disclaimer:** _Crepúsculo _no me pertenece.

**Rosalie's Café**

El café estaba vacío, excepto por el mesero de cabello broncíneo que estaba limpiando una taza detrás del mostrador. El café de Rosalie era el único café en el pueblo abierto las 24 horas. El dueño, Emmett quería comenzar una cadena de cafés donde los estudiantes de universidad y secundaria pudieran ir cuando necesitaran un lugar calmado para estudiar. Y como los estudiantes de Universidad solían dejar las cosas para último minuto, decidió que sería más beneficiario tenerlo abierto las 24 horas del día en lugar de, de seis a diez, como los otros en el campus.

No quería ir a casa, por eso estaba pretendiendo estudiar. Originalmente no quería venir aquí, porque siempre hay una multitud de gente, y un mesero que tiene a deslizar drogas recreativas en las bebidas de los clientes. Ha habido más de una ocasión en la que he salido del café pensando que soy un unicornio.

Pasé mis dedos por mi cabello, unos pocos se quedaron atrapados en el cabestrillo que estaba alrededor de mi brazo. Hice una mueca cuando jalé el cabello que se había quedado pegado y calló en mi libro de texto. En realidad no lo había leído y no tenía idea de si tenía alguna relevancia con el tema del que se suponía estaba leyendo, pero no había estado haciendo nada los pasados veinte minutos y tenía miedo de que si no me ponía a hacer algo pronto, el mesero me echara de ahí.

Apoyé la mejilla en la mano de mi brazo bueno y golpeé mi pluma contra la mesa sin seguir algún ritmo. Estaba tratando de mantenerme despierta o por lo menos verme ocupada. Había perdido el interés en el tema hacia horas, ahora solo estaba ahí por comodidad. Estaba lloviendo afuera, cosa que no era rara en Washington. Nunca había sido una gran fan de la lluvia, no por razones sentimentales, solo no me gustaba mojarme.

Una taza de café aterrizó frente a mi libro. Levanté la mirada para ver la parte de atrás de la cabeza del mesero de cabello broncíneo. "No ordené esto," Dije, temerosa de que fuera a cobrármelo. No llevaba dinero y mi cuenta bancaria estaba vacía.

"Lo sé." Se giró. Mechones de su cabello colgaban frente a sus ojos verde esmeralda. Sus pómulos eran afilados y su barbilla fuerte. Podría pasar fácilmente por modelo, o si no, Dios Griego. "Te veías cansada, así que pensé que un poco de cafeína te mantendría despierta". Me sonrió, cosa que hizo que mi corazón saltara hasta mi garganta. Apenas estaba consciente de que estaba actuando como si estuviera en la primaria.

"Gracias." Incliné la cabeza, para esconder mi rubor, mientras agarraba el café. Estaba muy caliente. Nunca había sido una gran fan del café. Era más de chocolate caliente, pero era un regalo, de cualquier manera, y no quería ser grosera. Le soplé ligeramente antes de llevármelo a los labios y darle un sorbo.

Era como si mis papilas gustativas tuvieran un orgasmo. Se me lleno de agua la boca, mi cuerpo se tensó, incluso deje salir un pequeño gemido. Cerré los ojos y me incliné hacia atrás, temerosa de tomar otro sorbo en caso de que me hiciera tener un orgasmo de verdad. Miré al mesero. Me regaló una sonrisa torcida; aparentemente esta reacción era común entre sus clientes.

"¿Pusiste LSD en el café verdad?" Acusé, aun sonriendo. Aunque lo hubiera hecho, aun seguiría tomándomelo.

Rió. "No, es una receta secreta que saqué esta noche." Arrastró la silla frente a mí y se sentó.

"¿Estás trabajando en una nueva receta hoy?" Pregunté antes de darle otro sorbo al café. Mi cuerpo experimentó lo mismo que cuando tomé el primero. No podía verlo a la casa después de eso.

"Estoy pensado en hacerlo…" Asintió y sus labios se fruncieron. "¿Tienes frio?" Hizo un gesto hacia la chaqueta que estaba usando. "Puedo subirle a la calefacción si quieres."

"No." Sacudí mi cabeza. "Estoy bien." Mis dedos se envolvieron alrededor de los puños. "Sólo me gusta la seguridad que una chaqueta te da, ¿sabes? Además, es incómodo caminar por ahí con un brazo roto al aire." Levanté mi brazo roto en el aire.

Asintió, sin presionarme. "¿Te gustaría comer algo?" Preguntó, su pie comenzó a golpear el suelo. "¿Una galleta? ¿Una barra de arroz inflado? ¿Pastel? Los hice yo mismo."

"¿Te gusta cocinar?" Pregunté. Nunca había conocido a alguien a quien le gustara cocinar, especialmente un chico.

Sonrió. "Amo cocinar. La única razón por la cual trabajo aquí es porque estoy juntando dinero para ir a la escuela culinaria."

"Me encantaría una barrita de arroz inflado." Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"Okey." Asintió, mientras dejaba la silla y caminaba hacia detrás del mostrador.

Me mordí el labio mientras devolvía la vista a mi libro. No tenía ninguna duda de que estaba ruborizándome. Tomé la taza de café y le di otro sorbo.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" Preguntó el mesero desde la barra.

"Isabella," Dije dejando el café en la mesa y mirándolo. Estaba entretenido con algo, probablemente el arroz inflado.

"Isabella," meditó. "Te queda. ¿Prefieres que te llamen Bella?" Preguntó dejando un muy pegajoso pedazo de arroz inflado sobre la bandeja. Estaba cubierto, por lo que parecían crispies de arcoíris.

Asentí cuando estuve segura de que me estaba viendo. "Isabella es demasiado formal. Me hace sentirme como si fuera alguna modelo italiana."

"Puedo verte como modelo italiana."Tomó un plato blanco con la delicia de la barra.

Miré mi libro. Alice tenía razón, no había punto en ponerme rubor, todo lo que alguien tenía que hacer, era hacerme un cumplido, y ya tenía mi rubor casero.

Dejó el plato en la mesa. Lo miré. No podía decidir exactamente que eran las cosas de arcoíris enterradas entre el arroz inflado normal, y los malvaviscos derretidos. No eran crispies de arcoíris, eso era seguro.

"¿Qué es eso?" Apunté a la barra con mi dedo. Subí la mirada para verlo.

Él sonrió. "inflado con crispies de chocolate"

Fruncí el ceño. "No parece chocolate" acerqué el plato a mi cara para poder ver mejor los puntos de colores. Incluso de cerca no parecía chocolate. "¿Son M&M?" pregunté mirándolo otra vez tratando de encontrar una pizca del color café normal en los chocolates.

"Algo así." Asintió el camarero. "Pruébalo y dime qué tal."

Tomé un pequeño bocado, haciendo un esfuerzo por meter a mi boca algo de esos colores. Mis ojos se cerraron y mi cara se retorció anticipando el disgusto, pero fui gratamente sorprendida al encontrar que era quizás lo más delicioso y placentero que había probado jamás.

"Es delicioso, no, no delicioso, es excitante" tomé otro bocado, ansiosa por experimentar esa sensación otra vez.

El camarero rió. "¿Excitante?" preguntó. "La mayoría de la gente sólo dice delicioso."

Me ruboricé. "pensé que sería un adjetivo apropiado."

"¿Excitante?" repitió. Era obvio que intentaba suprimir su risa. "Nunca antes nadie había dicho que mi comida era excitante. Es algo interesante en lo que pensar."

Mi cara se puso aun más caliente, por lo que me escondí detrás de mi yeso. "Bueno" dudé. "Nunca antes me había excitado alguien que cocinara, por lo que supongo que esta es una nueva experiencia para ambos." Estaba muy avergonzada. ¿No podía haber encontrado un mejor adjetivo?

"Me alegra haberte dado algo de comer que te excitara." Dijo riendo.

Dejé caer el yeso y di otro bocado al pastel y un largo trago de café. Estaba buscando una excusa para no decir algo. Me había ridiculizado a mí misma y seguramente había hecho que él asumiera que me había excitado con su comida.

"Soy Edward." Se presentó sin que preguntara.

"¡Oh!, ¡Como el Edward de "Family Matters"!" grité. "Me encanta eso." Dejé de hablar cuando noté cuan patética debí sonar.

"Exactamente como el de "Family Matters" rió Edward.

Dejé caer mi cabeza avergonzada. Intenté pensar en alguna conversación segura, una donde no fuera a parecer tonta. "¿dónde están todos?" pregunté mientras miraba alrededor notando que no había ningún cliente en la cafetería.

Se encogió de hombros y sentó frente a mí. "Emmett despidió al camarero que agregaba LSD a las bebidas de la gente, entonces toda la gente que venía acá con la esperanza de tener ácido gratis, o como sea que le digan ahora, se va a los clubes de Port Ángeles."

"¿Por qué deslizaba ácido en las bebidas?" pregunté. "¿Por qué lo contrató el dueño?"

"No sé porqué metía ácido en las bebidas de la gente." Edward se encogió de hombros. "Él estaba en libertad condicional, entonces Emmett lo contrató porque era más barato de pagar. No está seguro de qué le enfurece más, el hecho que uno de sus camareros estuviera drogando a sus clientes o que el negocio se viniera abajo después de despedirlo."

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

"Emmett es mi hermano, bueno hermano adoptivo. Él se quejó con Carlisle, nuestro padre adoptivo, sobre cuán mal le estaba yendo desde que despidió a aquel camarero, entonces Carlisle hizo que me contratara." Sonó algo resentido al final.

"Pero creí que querías ir a la escuela Culinaria…"

"Quiero. Es la única razón por la que acepté trabajar con Emmett." Dijo Edward. "me dio el turno de la noche para que no nos encontráramos." Rió sombríamente para sí mismo.

"¿No se llevan bien?" pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

"No." Negó. "Nos llevamos bien, sólo que tenemos aquel amor fraternal que nos impide trabajar juntos."

Alcé una ceja.

"Adivino que no tienes hermanos." Se rió.

"No." Negué. "Mis padres se separaron cuando era pequeña. Vivo con mi padre, quien aun está solo y ya no es tan joven. No creo que vaya a tener más hijos."

"¿Qué pasa con tu madre?" preguntó Edward. Se acomodó en su silla y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Ella vive en Florida con su esposo, Phil. Ahora la veo de vez en cuando." Me encogí de hombros. "En realidad no hay mucho que decir sobre ella."

Edward asintió. "Mi madre siempre quiso vivir en Florida. Ella decía que Chicago era demasiado frio. Nosotros estábamos pensando en mudarnos a Florida, pero se enfermó."

"¿Qué sucedió?" pregunté.

Suspiró y comenzó a jugar con mi encendedor. "Es complicado. Un montón de cosas estaban mal en ella, su cuerpo no resistió… murió cuando tenía siete años."

"¿Y tu papá?" pregunté. Me incliné hacia adelante. Me sorprendía que me estuviera diciendo esto, era tan personal y me lo contaba como si le estuviera diciendo a alguien que su color favorito era el azul.

La cara de Edward se endureció. "Se suicidó cuando mi madre murió. Ellos eran muy Romeo y Julieta en su relación…"

Mordí mi labio inferior. No sabía qué decir. El aire estaba lleno con la tensión. No era incómodo, sólo pesado. Pensé en un montón de cosas que podría decir para romper el silencio, pero todo sonaba estúpido e inmaduro.

"¿Qué le pasó a tu brazo?" preguntó Edward. "Si no te importa que pregunte." Añadió rápidamente.

Miré el cabestrillo y luego nuevamente a él. Casi atravesé mi labio al morderlo. Mi corazón subió hasta mi garganta y me sentí enferma. Quise mentir, pero él me había dicho algo tan personal acerca de él que sentí que también debía contarle algo personal sobre mí. Pero también había un punto que podía ser demasiado personal de admitir y que él no necesitaba saber.

Bajé el cierre de mi chaqueta y saqué los brazos. Evité ver la cara de Edward. Pude escucharlo jadear. Lo que me hizo querer meter los brazos dentro de la chaqueta otra vez, tomar mis cosas y correr lejos de la cafetería. Pero no lo hice.

"Mi novio, bueno, mi ex-novio, decidió empujarme por las escaleras." Miré mis brazos. Había contusiones a lo largo del brazo izquierdo. El derecho estaba cubierto por el cabestrillo blanco lleno de "Mejórate pronto" de mi familia y amigos.

"Mi papá se entró hoy en la mañana de lo que sucedió, por eso me estoy escondiendo acá. No quiero tener que explicarle lo que pasó." Reí nerviosamente y luego miré a Edward

Él estaba mirándome. Su rostro era duro. Sus pupilas se habían estrechado. Se veía furioso. No esperaba una reacción como esta de él. Era intimidante. Quería retractarme y marcharme. No quería estar más en este lugar. Me avergonzaba el haberle contado eso.

"¿Un hombre te hizo esto?" preguntó. "¿Tu novio te hizo esto?"

Me pasé los dedos por el cabello. "Esto sólo se ve mal… y suena mal… Si hubieras estado allí, podrías entender. De cierto modo lo saqué de sus casillas." Se me estaba haciendo difícil respirar y mis ojos se estaban humedeciendo. Me puse tensa y no pude mirarlo. "Si hubieses estado allí lo entenderías."

"¿Te empujó por las escaleras?"

Me limpié unas lágrimas que se habían escapado y solté una risa nerviosa. "Ni siquiera sé si me empujó. Antes ya me había caído por las escaleras, así que tal vez sólo imaginé que me empujó." Estaba mintiendo entre dientes. Todavía tenía los moretones en mi espalda donde me empujó.

"Lo siento", me disculpé cuando más lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos. "No quería llorar. Sólo estoy cansada." Le sonreí antes de esconder la cara entre mis manos. Odiaba llorar en frente de la gente, me hacía sentir incómoda.

"Um... ¿Tu padre adoptivo cómo es?" pregunté. Esperaba que mi pregunta pudiera llevar la conversación en otra dirección. Pero no funcionó.

"¿Hace cuánto estás saliendo con él?" Preguntó Edward.

"Unos meses." Mordí mi labio. "Nos conocimos en un partido de beisbol. Yo estaba con alguien más. Él se obsesionó conmigo y me engañaba para que saliéramos. Era muy ingenioso. Me dijo que nos reuniéramos en un salón de baile y entonces me invitó a salir." Rodé los ojos. "Lo peor es que sabía que era rudo, pero jamás pensé que sería así conmigo, ¿sabes?"

Edward asintió. No era sólo un gesto porque le había preguntado algo, parecía que de verdad me estuviera escuchando y pudiera entender de verdad lo que le acababa de decir. Nadie me había escuchado así antes.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?" preguntó.

"James" dije. "Es el jugador estrella en mi escuela."

"¿James Cameo?" Preguntó Edward sorprendido.

Asentí. "¿Has escuchado de él?" pregunté

Asintió. "Sí, pero pensé que estaba saliendo con Victoria"

"Ahora lo hace…"hice una mueca. "Comenzaron a salir una semana después de conocernos. No lo sabía hasta hace unas semanas. Tuve el coraje de preguntarle el día en que me tiró por la escalera." Arañé el cabestrillo, mi brazo me dolió.

"¿Por qué saldrías con un idiota como él?" preguntó Edward. "Es un imbécil"

Me encogí de hombros. Edward no se equivocaba. Él era un imbécil. Sólo, no sabía qué decirle. No tenía una razón para salir con él. Sólo lo hice. Sabía lo que él estaba pensando. Sabía que él tenía una reputación, y aún así salí con él.

"No mereces a alguien como él." La voz de Edward era suave. "Tú, de toda la gente, no mereces a alguien así."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunté. "No soy especial. Soy común."

"No creo que seas común." Edward negó. "Eres hermosa y James es un idiota por no notarlo."

Me sonrojé y mordí mi labio. No le creía, pero aun así era lindo escucharlo. "Gracias." Dije. "Gracias por escuchar, gracias por mentirme para hacerme sentir mejor, gracias por el café, gracias por el postre, gracias por hacerme compañía, gracias de verdad."

"No tienes que agradecerme." Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Y no estaba mintiendo para hacerte sentir mejor. De verdad eres hermosa. Desearía que te dieras cuenta."

Sonreí."Gracias" le agradecí otra vez. "Odio tener que cortar el momento, pero debo llegar a casa. No quiero preocupar demasiado a mi padre." Me sequé las lágrimas otra vez y comencé a guardar mis libros y lápices dentro del bolso.

"Probablemente también debería comenzar a prepararme para marcharme, mi turno casi termina y debería ir a casa y dormir algo antes de ir a clases." Dijo Edward y me dio el encendedor. Lo arrojé al interior del bolso.

Lo miré. "¿A qué escuela vas?" pregunté

"La que está junto a la carretera" dijo Edward. Hay una sola carretera en Forks.

"¿De verdad?" pregunté. "Voy a esa también" Sonreí. "Quizás te vea por ahí." Agarré la correa de mi bolso y me la pasé por el hombro.

"Tal vez." Asintió. "Ten cuidado en el camino a casa. Y buena suerte con tu padre"

Suspiré. "Estoy un poco preocupada por verlo otra vez, pero no quiero darle un ataque al corazón, así que mejor regreso más temprano que tarde."

Nos pusimos de pie al mismo tiempo. Era mucho más alto que yo. Nos miramos por un minuto. Abrió sus brazos a la vez que me refugiaba en ellos. Nos abrazamos. Tomé un profundo respiro mientras inhalaba su olor. Olía tan bien.

"Gracias por hablar conmigo" dije otra vez.

"No hay problema." Dijo Edward mientras nos alejábamos. Me ajusté la correa en el hombro y me di vuelta. Había parado de llover y el sol estaba entrando por la ventana.

"¿Cuándo trabajas nuevamente?" pregunté cuando lo miré otra vez.

"Mañana".

"¿Misma hora y mismo lugar?"

"Estaré aquí" sonrió.

"Bien" le sonreí de vuelta.

Salí de la cafetería. Un musculoso y alto hombre con cabello rizado y oscuro murmuró un "Hola" cuando nos topamos. Dije "Hola" de vuelta mientras sacaba las llaves del auto. Aun esta sonriendo para mí misma. Realmente me gustaba Edward.

"Te veo mañana" dije a la silueta de Edward mientras entraba al auto.

-- --

Emmett entró a la cafetería sosteniendo el cartel que me hizo leer "Lo sentimos, está cerrado", tuve que mirar la mesa para ocultar mi risa.

"¿Qué demonios es esto?" golpeó el cartel contra la mesa.

"Un cartel" dije. "Si quieres te lo pudo leer" no lo pude aguantar más. Comencé a reír.

Emmett no se rió. "No es divertido, Edward. Si no quieres el trabajo aquí, puedes buscar otro. Necesito a alguien que de verdad trabaje, que no haga carteles idiotas. Ya tuvimos que despedir a Mike por agregar drogas a las bebidas de los clientes. No quiero despedirte porque no haces tu trabajo."

"Ella vino esta noche" dije cuando lo miré. "Isabella, ella vino a la cafetería esta noche"

Emmett frunció el ceño. "¿La chica de tu clase de psicología?" preguntó.

Asentí. "Hablamos," sonreí. "Mañana vendrá de nuevo"

Emmett rodó los ojos. "Voy a dejarlo pasar esta vez, sólo porque has estado obsesionado con esta chica por meses, pero mañana debes abrir la cafetería. ¿Me oíste?"

"Sí, te oí" murmuré mientras rodaba los ojos. Pero aunque Emmett estuviera molesto conmigo, aun sonreía. Isabella Swan, la chica que me había flecheado hacía meses, me habló. Y lo que era mejor, ella vendría mañana a verme otra vez.

"Te veo mañana" dije a la silueta de Bella mientras entraba en su auto.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó Emmett

Lo miré. "Nada." Mentí mientras sacudía mi cabeza.

**FIN.**

**A/N:** ¿Les gustó? ¿Les gustó? Yo lo amé. Esto es todo lo que amo escribir. Tiene momentos graciosos, es triste, es tierno, es lindo, es totalmente mi one-shot preferido. Lo siento si hay faltas de ortografía o algo, tenía que hacerlo ahora, o sino no podría alcanzar hasta la medianoche (porque tengo que irme justo después de esto). Gracias por leer y con suerte todo fluya solo y no haya hoyos en la trama.

Gracias por leerme, esperemos que tenga otro exitoso año en FF. :)

**T/N:** Yo sé que ya está traducido, pero tengo que decir algo importante. Le pedí a Daddy's permiso para traducir esto como...un segundo después de que lo subió a FF, y ella me lo dió. Tengo un correo para probarlo, incluso hablamos de que era nuestro one-shot preferido. Me encantó. Es genial. Cómo todo lo que Daddy's escribió. Lo siento por la autora que ya había traducido esto, tal vez a Daddy's se le olvidó. Pero de verdad, de verdad, tenía que hacer esto. Me siento con derecho de hacerlo, ya que yo tuve el permiso primero, lo siento de todo corazón si a alguien le molesta. Siento estar hablando un poco duro, pero de verdad me siento mal en estos momentos.. **Hay una nota después de este capi, que pondré como segundo capítulo, que es solo una nota, y todos deben leerla.** Daddy's siempre será mi ejemplo, y la extrañaremos mucho por aquí. Fue una persona/escritora maravillosa, y me siento fatal por lo que ha pasado. Subiré otro one-shot de ella hoy o mañana, no estoy segura se llama "Toke it up" y me dió permiso para hacerlo. Seguiré con "Boy meets girl" también. Gracias por todo Stephanie "Daddy's Little Cannibal." Eres una leyenda en FF, y totalmente un ejemplo a seguir para mi. (escritora/persona.) No pude evitar las lágrimas desde el momento en el que me enteré, pero enfin, todo pasa por una razón, y sabes que aquí eres reconocida y amaba, incluso por las personas que no pudieron conocerte como persona, y tu forma de ser. Estoy agradecida por ser una de las que pudo hablar contigo, aunque sea poco, por medio de mensajes, y FF. Dejen un review, en memoria de Daddy's, y lean la nota.

-Descanza en paz Stephanie.


	2. Nota

**Todos tienen que leerlo:**

La noche de ayer, Mayo 8 del 2009, Daddy's Little Cannibal (conocida de otra manera como Stephanie) falleció en un accidente de autos que involucraba a un tipo ebrio.

La hermana de Stephanie mandó mensajes por el teléfono de Stephanie diciendo a todas las personas que conocía sobre el accidente. Con el permiso de su hermana, decidí subir una nota de autor diciéndoles en FF que había fallecido.

No tengo su contraseña- no sé como terminan sus historias. Era alguien totalmente impredecible y con ella nunca pasaba nada que esperaras. No puedo decirles que pasa.

Por ahora, Worlds Collide, está puesta en un tiempo. No sé si pueda terminarla, o si, siquiera quiero hacerlo. Fue idea de Stephanie, ella la mantuvo junta, y no sé si podré hacerlo sin ella. Espero de verdad que me entiendan.

El concurso épico continuará hasta el seis de junio en su memoria, como la idea y el nombre con el que las dos inventamos. El día final, se suponía ser el día en el cual se graduaría de la preparatoria.

En respeto a la memoria de Stephanie, nadie terminará sus historias. Es la manera en la que ella lo hubiera querido. Nunca nadie podrá hacerle justicia a su forma de escribir, y nadie tratará.

Muchos de ustedes saben que eramos buenas amigas. Colaboramos muchas veces y ella era una persona excepcional, por mucho una de mis favoritas en el sitio (FF). Me tomaré un pequeño descanso de escribir, para juntar las cosas. Lo siento si esto les molesta en cualquier manera, pero dadas las circunstancias, es una necesidad.

Si eran o eran fans de su trabajo, saben lo duro que es esto. Sus historias en Fanfiction era originales y asombrosamente buenas, y sus ideas de novelas eran aun mejores. Ella será extrañada por cualquier persona que la conoció; era -es- una leyenda.

**-Bronzehairedgirl620**

Tenía que traducir esta nota que Lindsey puso hoy en la mañana en una de las historias con las cuales colaboró con Stephanie, la más nueva. Era para un concurso. Estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que Bronze dice. El link de Daddy's estará en mi perfil. Discutiré con Bronze la idea de traducir a largo plazo todas las historias faltantes de Daddy's para que puedan leerla. Sé que Lindsey no tiene poder sobre las historias de Daddy's, pero colaboró con algunas de ellas, y sé que a Daddy's le gustaría.

¿Cómo respondes a algo como esto? No sabría decirles. El pensamiento de que nuestra Daddy's salió a tomar un helado, o a visitar a un amigo, feliz, como siempre, y luego simplemente por la culpa de algún irresponsable ya no está con nosotros. Que no podré hablar con ella por medio de mensajes jamás, que no nos deleitará con otra de sus historias, es algo horrible. Es la peor noticia de la cual me pude enterar en estos momentos, y de verdad me duele.

En realidad me siento muy mal por Stephanie. En verdad era una leyenda. Y una persona muy dulce y divertida. Aunque hablé muy poco con ella, me siento fatal. Era como…pff, lo mejor para mí. La primera autora a la que leí en FF. La mejor escritora. Un ejemplo totalmente.

Esto ha sido algo shockeante y aun no me repongo. Bronze está incluso peor que yo, así que se tomará un tiempo con sus historias.

En nombre de Daddy's digo gracias a todas aquellas personas que disfrutan de su escritura, se han reído con ella, y han dejado reviews. Incluso en sus traducciones.

**Daddy's Little Cannibal:** Gracias por todo. Te queremos. Te extrañaremos bastante. Eres grandiosa.

-Perdón por faltas de ortografía, o cualquier cosa, debo irme, y estoy súper apurada. Y sinceramente, que me sienta de esta forma no ayuda. El mismo aviso -resumido- está en mi perfil.

-Estrella'black.


	3. Elogio

_Alguien me pidió que escribiera un elogio y lo pusiera en la cuenta de Stephanie. Después de pensarlo, decidí que lo haría, solo porque de verdad parece que ella tuvo un gran impacto en las personas aquí, y sus historias se veían vacías sin una nota de autor que hablara sobre su muerte._

"Todos morimos. El objetivo no es vivir para siempre. El objetivo es crear algo que lo haga."  
-Chuck Palahniuk, uno de los autores favoritos de Stephanie.

No tenía ninguna intención de escribir un elogio, o ponerlo en la cuenta de Stephanie. No sabía que alguien se interesaría por ella más que en un "Lo siento" o "todos mueren eventualmente." Pero me alegra poder decir que estaba equivocada. El apoyo con la muerte de Stephanie ha sido abrumador. No quiero que nadie, especialmente Stephanie, esperara crear este tipo de impacto en la vida de tanta gente.

Es raro que este escribiendo un elogio para Fanfiction. Como dije antes, no tenía intensión de decirle a alguien sobre la muerte de Stephanie, fuera de la nota de Lindsey (creo que su nombre en FF es Bronze algo). Tenemos suerte de que la contraseña de Stephanie sea la misma que tenía en quinto grado, o sino, no hubiera podido colarme en su cuenta. XD

Si hay alguna duda en la mente de alguien, Stephanie de verdad amaba Fanfiction. Solía venir conmigo en momentos al azar y chillar sobre un buen review, y citarlo para mí. Cuando obtenía un mal review, lloraba, y para ser honesta, no entendía porque, simplemente no podía con ella. Pero nunca se rindió; nunca mencionó el rendirse. Sabía que tendría que dejar Fanfiction de nuevo algún día (tenía otra cuenta antes de esta, pero no le tenía la misma dedicación) pero, para ella, ese día se veía a años de ahora.

Nunca he visto a alguien con tal talento para la escritura, y pasión para igualarlo. No es ningún secreto que creció como escritora (especialmente en gramática) y estoy segura de que, con dedicación y practica, se hubiera convertido en una autora exitosa –bestseller- si esa carrera hubiera escogido seguir.

Stephanie era una persona asombrosa. Pasó por mucho en su corta vida, más de lo que la gente pasa por, en una larga vida. Esa es una de las razones que la hizo asombrosa. Se disculpó por las malas desiciones que hizo, aprendió de sus errores, y nunca se dio por vencida. Era una persona fuerte que luchó y trabajó por todo lo que tenía. Nunca la había visto emocionada por algo que no fuera ilegal hasta que encontró la escritura y quiero agradecer a todo aquel que la animó a escribir, porque sus ánimos la ayudaron a lidiar con sus demonios.

Stephanie siempre fue imaginativa. Cuando eramos pequeñas ella era la que nos decía como íbamos a jugar fingido (fingiendo-tal vez es un juego, no lo sé). No puedo decirles cuantas veces la encerramos en nuestro cobertizo donde ella supuestamente había sido asesinada antes de que pudieran salvarla- eso hizo enojar a mucha gente, especialmente a los amigos de nuestros padres porque los niños del vecindario se enfadaban o lloraban.

Lo que ven en sus historias es lo que verían si la conocieran. Era extremadamente graciosa, extremadamente feliz, y cariñosa. Era el tipo de persona que daba la bienvenida a cualquiera con brazos abiertos en su vida. No puedo decirles cuantas veces salió de casa a las seis de la mañana para conducir por tres horas, para recoger a alguien que estaba ebrio, o no podía encontrar alguien que lo llevara a casa, o a confortar a alguien que necesitaba hablar, incluso si era tan pequeño como que su gato hubiera muerto. Ponía a la gente antes que a ella y era sincera con eso. No esperaba algo a cambio; no esperaba nada a cambio, cosa que es extraña.

Quisiera que la hubieran conocido. Era en verdad una persona estupenda. Paso por mucho, y eso sólo la hizo más fuerte y más asombrosa. Estoy segura de que hablo con todos cuando digo que la extrañaremos y que ella está en un lugar mejor, donde, esperanzadamente podrá conocer a Kurt Cobain, el hombre al cual admiraba y seguía desde que era pequeña.

"Cuando las otras niñas querían ser bailarinas, yo quería ser Jeffry Dahmer."  
-Stephanie (Daddy's Little Cannibal)

_Lindsey (Bronzehairedgirl620) ha accedido a escribir un elogio para Stephanie. Espero verlo dentro de estos días. Me han preguntado por el obituario y eso y más información sobre el funeral no será mencionado por cuestiones de privacidad. Me doy cuenta de que se preocupan por ella, pero esto es el internet y no todos son tan buenos como parecen. De nuevo, gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a mi familia, de verdad lo aprecio. He escrito un one-shot para el concurso, en mi cuenta de fanfiction que se llama _Close Call, _si quieren leerlo, mi nombre es kikyoskiller y estoy en la lista de autores favoritos de Stephanie._

_Desafortunadamente, no tengo la contraseña al e-mail de Stephanie (hay una historia graciosa tras eso). Así que no puedo contestar los MPs que manden, si quieren mandarme uno, por favor háganlo a mi cuenta. De nuevo, gracias por todo ese asombroso apoyo. _

_Descanza en paz, Stephanie._

_-_Este fue el elogio que escribió la hermana gemela de Stephanie, Jo. Incluí tambien un poco de esto en mi perfil. Por favor les ruego que no copien este elogio, o lo traduzcon y lo pongan en otro lado como la nota de Lindsey. Por favor. Si quieren que alguien la lea, pueden hacerlo aquí. Se supone que estaría en las historias de Stephanie solamente, y yo hablé con su hermana para que me dejara ponerla aquí, como hablé con Lindsey para que me dejara subir la otra. Ya todo está dicho. Descanza en paz Stephanie (: Te recordaremos por siempre. Muchisimas gracias por darnos todo eso que nos diste. Haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para seguir tu ejemplo, y si somos aunque sea la mitad de buenas que tú. Eso sería asombroso. (:


	4. Elogio de Bronzehairedgirl620

_Elogio para Stephanie(Daddy's Little Cannibal)de Bronzehairedgirl620._

_11 de septiembre de 1990-8 de mayo del 2009_

**Perseverar: **Persistir en algo emprendido; mantener un objetivo a pesar de la dificultad, obstáculos o desaliento. Continuar categóricamente.

Daddy's Little Cannibal fue indudablemente la mejor autora en FF, y seguirá siendo recordada por muchos años. Le dije esto numerosas veces, y aunque nunca me creyó, la abrumadora cantidad de apoyo que hemos recibido durante los pasados días definitivamente muestra eso.

La hermana de Stephanie y unos pocos lectores me han pedido que escriba un elogio desde una perspectiva un poco diferente. Daddy's Little Cannibal murió en un accidente de autos que involucraba a alguien ebrio el día 8 de mayo, y será recordada por siempre por todo aquel que fue lo suficientemente afortunado para conocerla.

Desearía que todos ustedes hubieran podido conocerla como yo lo hice. Era una persona asombrosa, tan llena de vida e imaginación. Su creatividad era increíble, sus ideas para historias eran originales y escritas sin defectos, y su personalidad era aún mejor. Era graciosa, amable, comprensiva, y no dejaba que nada la pusiera nerviosa. Siempre que recibía un mal review, hablaba sobre ello y seguía adelante, sin querer que interfiriera con su espíritu. Siempre que le enviaba una página llena de habladurías (quejas, etc.) ella escuchaba y decía algo más de "Lo siento." Siempre que mi escritura era horrible y estancada, esperaría a que lo resolviera y me ayudaba en lugar de irritarse. Era el mejor compañero de colaboración que pude haber pedido, y estoy honrada de que yo fuera la persona a la cual escogió para escribir sus historias.

Si hay dos cosas que Stephanie quería transmitir a todos, era que escribieras para ti mismo y perseveraras. Le dijo a todos que no escucharan lo que los lectores querían, que escribir lo que el _autor _piensa es justo, y si es justificado, los lectores lo entenderán. Le enseñó a FF a ir hacia adelante sin importar que, _perseverar_. Era esa actitud optimista la que mantuvo mi amor por escribir brillando, como ayudo a muchos alrededor del mundo. Queríamos ponernos ambas un tatuaje con esa palabra, solo para recordar al final del día, que las malas críticas y los malos reviews no valen la pena. Stephanie nunca dejaba que nada la desanimara, y de verdad vivía siguiendo su propio consejo.

Si había algo que quería decirle al mundo de Fanfiction, era que continuaran a pesar de todos los obstáculos. Nunca echarse para atrás, y nunca darse por vencido, justo como Stephanie.

Stephanie era una persona fenomenal, además de ser una escritora asombrosa. Me hizo reir con bromas sobre ver películas sobre "Canadiense" siendo un idioma y su perro haciendo como jorobado, al igual que nuestro amor por los filmes de Mel Brooks. Planeabamos ir a Florida y aprender a luchar, así como planeamos como yo iría a quedarme con ella, y seríamos golpeadas por chicos gays en el Lizard Lounge (Salón del Lagarto).

Y si fuéramos lesbianas, decidimos que estaríamos juntas. ;)

Reclamaba que me arrastraba a todo, pero estoy muy agradecida de que lo hubiera hecho. Si no, no hubiera sabido lo asombrosa persona que era. De verdad era una de mis más cercanas amigas. Si nunca la hubiera agobiado con que me dejara vetear el "Cigarette Burns" original, nunca hubiera podido conocerla tan bien como lo hice, y estoy completamente agradecida por ello.

Era una superestupefactica asombrosa persona, y si, esa es una palabra. Stephanie lo dijo. Inspiró a muchos alrededor del mundo a hacerse una cuenta y escribir, y ahora será extrañada por todo aquel que tuvo la oportunidad de leer una de sus historias.

Hizo de Fanficiton y la comunidad de Crepúsculo un lugar mejor. Su trabajo seguirá para ser recordada, y saber que ha dejado su marca. Es una legenda. Sé que si estuviera aquí en estos momentos, estaría mirando al número de gente que nos ha dado a mí y a su familia todo este apoyo preguntándose porque lo hacen.

Es porque te amamos, Steph. :)

Espero que todos la recuerden como la asombrosa autora, y aún más asombrosa persona que era. Y si, Stephanie, planeo totalmente escribir ese editorial donde tu serías la reina unicornio. Sólo espera.

"_And so the artist fell in love with the drug addict."_

"_What a stupid artist."_

"_What a sick, manipulative drug addict."_

-Daddy's Little Cannibal, 'Cigarette Burns'

_"Y el artista se enamoró de la drogadicta."_

_"Que artista tan estúpido."_

_"Que drogadicta tan enferma y manipuladora."_

-Daddy's Little Cannibal, 'Cigarette Burns'

_-_Gracias Lindsey por dejarnos conocer un poco más a Stephanie (:


End file.
